pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite
You are about to adventure yourself with a team-up of heroes where Brainiac 5 assembles heroes from past to present, and the only man in history, Superboy. Characters JLU *Brainiac 5 (Adam Wylie) - the leader *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong): **Benmummy (Richard Green) **Benvicktor (Michael Dorn) **Benwolf (Troy Baker) **Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) **Diamondhead (Jim Ward) **Ditto (Rob Paulson) **Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) **Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) **Ghostfreak (Steve Blum) **Grey Matter (Richard Horvitz) **Heatblast (Steve Blum) **Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) **Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) **Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) **Upgrade (Tara Strong) **Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) **Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wildvine (Jim Ward) **XLR8 (Jim Ward) *Martian Manhunter (Nicholas Guest) *Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) *Clark Kent/Superboy (Yuri Lowenthal) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville),later (Loren Lester) - JLU graduate, graduates from the team as his new ego Nightwing in the season 1 finale *Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) *Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - Trainer of both Robin and Ash Ketchum! *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) *Arthur Curry, Sr./Aquaman (John DiMaggio) *Barry Allen/Flash (Alan Tudyk) - sacrifices himself in an episode *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) *Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) *Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Andrew Francis) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Freddy Rodriguez) *Warren Worthington III/Angel (Mark Hildreth) *Logan/Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Professor Charles Xavier (David Kaye) *Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Veronica Taylor), later (Yuri Lowenthal), later (Matthew Broderick) *Misty/Starfire (Rachel Lillis), later (Hynden Walch), later (Jodi Benson) *Brock (Eric Stuart), later (Brian Bloom), Later (Robin Williams) *Pikachu (Rachel Lillis) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - trainer of Ben Tennyson *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) *Bouncing Boy (Michael Cornacchia) *Lightning Lad (Andy Milder) *Phantom Girl (Heather Hogan) *Saturn Girl (Kari Wahlgren) *Timber Wolf (Shawn Harrison) *Triplicate Girl (Kari Wahlgren) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Wally Wingert) *Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) *Ratchet (Corey Burton) *Prowl (Jeff Bennett) *Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton), later (Jason Marsden) *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Hellboy (Ron Perlman) - drill officer! *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Beastboy (Greg Cipes) *May/Raven (Veronica Taylor) later (Tara Strong) *Goliath (Keith David) *Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) *Boadway (Bill Fagerbakke) *Lexington (Thomas Adcox) *Hudson (Ed Asner) *Elisa (Sali Richardson) *Omi (Tara Strong) *Clay Bailey (Jeff Bennett) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey DeLisle) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Tom Kenny) *Dojo Kanojo Cho (Wayne Knight) *Master Fung (Maurice LaMarche) *Coop (David Deluise) *Kiva (Wendy Lee) *Jamie (Steven Blum) *Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) *Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan) *Human Torch (Will Fridle) *Thing (Clancy Brown) *Sam (Jennifer Hale) *Clover (Andrea Baker) *Alex (Katie Griffin) *Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truess) Villains *Megatron (Clancy Brown) - the main antagonist of season 1 *Jack Spicer (Danny Cooksey) - the recurring antagonist *Man-Dragon/ Golden Man (Travis J. Gould) - real main antagonist! *Starscream (Tom Kenny), later (Travis J.Gould) *Shockwave (Corey Burton) *Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) *Emerald Empress (Jennifer Hale) *Mano *Persuader (David Sobolov) *Tharok (David Lodge) *Validus *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) *Magneto (Ron Perlman) *Blob (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mystique (Grey DeLisle) *Avalanche (John DiMaggio) *Sabretooth (Lance Henrikson) *Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *David Xanatos (Jonathan Frakes) *Cayote (Jonathan Frakes) *Fox (Laura San Giacomo) *Wolf (Clancy Brown) *Hyena (Cree Summer) *Jackal (Matt Frewer) *Dingo (Jim Cummings) *Demona (Marina Sirtis) *Slade Wilson (Jeremy Irons) *Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) *Blackfire (Hynden Walch), Later (Angelina Jolie) *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Dr. Doom (Mark Hamill) *Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi), later (Tim Curry) Episodes Season 1: 2012 Category:Animated series